Watcher
The story begins back in 2015, when I got Minecraft. I played it for awhile, surviving and playing on servers. But, I thought there may be something missing. A lot of my friends had the game, and I would love to play with them. I asked my good friend Cooper if he wanted to set up a private server for us, and he did. Except, with the addition of the new launcher, we realized we could go back to the old days. We decided to make the private server on Version 1.0, the first official version. We though that it would be cool to experience what the old times were like. To be honest, we should have never went into the past. It Begins It started with just me and Cooper. We had made a survival world on a seed we called “Fun Times.” It began pretty normal, we cut some trees down, made tools, and got a house going. We even managed to find a huge cave network pretty close by. But then Cooper and I decided to invite my good friend Lincoln to the server. We had now maxed out the player cap. The day we invited him, we got even more stuff. We all managed to get stone tools and a nice wood cabin going. However, the day ended eventually, and we all logged off to go to sleep. We all got up early the next morning to begin playing. Today all of us decided to head into the cave and mine for some materials. It started off pretty simple, we managed to get a lot of iron, enough for each of us to make a full set, with a sword and pickaxe. We were about to head back to the surface. But then Lincoln who had split off said he spotted a Ravine. We ran back into the cave and headed to him. It took awhile to descend into the ravine however, as oddly there was absolutely no water, just lava. We started mining through stone and gathering resources, but then I spotted something in the corner of my eye. It was incredibly hard to see, as it looked like it was on the top of the ravine, in an area with no light at all. But I could barely make out the sillouhete of a player-sized bipedal thing. I simply dismissed it as a zombie, and we continued to mine. Strange Happenings I decided to mine into a hole in the ravine that had some gold in it. However, without warning, I mined through a piece of stone and fell into a Mineshaft. I told Cooper and Lincoln in chat that I found a Mineshaft, and they immediately followed me in. But as we went deeper into it, there was some things off with the Mineshaft. Some parts had no rails or wood at all, just strange tunnels. Oddly enough, there were no mobs at all in it. As we went deeper, I constantly developed a feeling of something.. watching me. Eventually, we found the area with a cave spider spawner. But, as I sliced through the webs with my Iron sword, there were no spiders at all. And when I reached where the spawner should be, there was nothing. Instead, there was a sign. Oddly enough, the sign had nothing on it at all. I was becoming slightly disturbed by now, and told everybody we should probably leave. So we did. Until we came to where the entrance should be. When we did, I felt my heart skip a beat. Somebody, or something, had blocked it off with obsidian. I asked both Cooper and Lincoln if they had any obsidian on them, or if they blocked it off, and they both answered with an honest “no”. I was kinda creeped out at this point, so we just dug around the obsidian and got back to the surface. As we went into the light sun of mid day, I looked around. I looked towards the Extreme Hills biome that bordered our home, and looked towards the waterfall near it. Disturbingly, standing atop the tall cliff, was something strange. This odd being had the body of a Steve, but had no skin at all. Instead, it had a completely white skin, with a tiny black texture where Steve’s eyes should be. I had absolutely no idea what this thing was. It surely could not be another player in our game, not for the fact that the max amount of players that could be on was 3, but this strange being had No Name tag at all. It was almost like some sort of mob or entity, coded into the game to just, be there. Watching. After a few seconds of simply staring me down, it vanished. I was disturbed. I walked back to the house that my friends already made it to, stressed out about what the hell did I just see? The Watcher Becomes Hostile As I made it back to the house, Cooper said something in the chat. He told us that when he looked in the chest, everything was gone. He asked me or Lincoln if they took the things from the chest, and neither of us did. I was really disturbed now. How did something get Into our house and take everything we had in it, when we 3 were the only ones online? I was already beginning to make out that odd entity as who is behind this. But it has no name tag, it doesn’t show up in the player list, and it doesn’t even seem to be able to walk properly. It’s not a player. Or, at least, I don’t think it is.. Either way, this creepy entity is watching us, and I fear it’s only gonna get worse. After a few days, we decided to hop on the world again, and, to our horror, something managed to get to our cabin and pour lava all over it. While we talked to each other over voice chat, we experienced strange stuttering, similar to that you might experience if you were at the edge of the world in Bedrock Edition. After everybody logged off, I decided to log back on again to go get wood. As I headed into the forest, I saw something. You guessed it, its the Watcher. This time however, he was less then 10 blocks away from me. I turned and ran, but after a few seconds of running, my game crashed. It was no ordinary crash, though. My computer completely locked up. I managed to reset it and get it running again, but the next day, Cooper told me something chilling. He told me that he tried to invite Lincoln to the voice chat, but he would not join. He then tried to call him, he didn't pick up. Then he told me Lincoln's parents came to his house and asked if they have seen him, since he has gone missing. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural